Regreso a Hogwarts
by anmadoji
Summary: Tras varios años de matrimonio con Ginny, y una pequeña hija llamada Lily, a Harry le ofrecen regresar al castillo, donde se encontrará con cierto profesor moreno. Slash/ Snarry
1. Chapter 1

Título: Regreso a Hogwarts

Autora: anmadoji

Resumen: Tras varios años de matrimonio con Ginny, y una pequeña hija llamada Lily, a Harry le ofrecen regresar al castillo, donde se encontrará con cierto profesor moreno.

Parejas: HP/SS, GW/DT

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Capítulo 1

Amanecía en un pueblecito de Londres y dentro de una pequeña casa, sus habitantes iban despertando.

-¡Papá, mamá!¿Vamos a ir hoy al parque?-Una niña de unos siete años, pelirroja y con coletas, de maravillosos ojos verdes, preguntó, subiéndose a la cama de sus padres.

-No sé Lily, ya se verá más tarde. Déjame dormir un poco más.

Harry se giró dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero a su hija eso no le pareció una buena idea. Comenzó a saltar en la cama hasta que hizo a su padre levantarse y entrar al baño, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al salón.

Cuando Harry salió de allí, ya aseado y un poco malhumorado por la brusca forma de despertarse, dirigió su mirada a la cama,en la que se encontraba una mujer con el mismo color de cabello que su hija, Ginny Weasley. Se había casado con ella muy ilusionado, tras dos años de noviazgo, pero a los pocos meses de tener a Lily, se dio cuenta que algo no funcionaba en la relación, que le faltaba algo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba mucho a un compañero de la oficina de aurores, no como un conocido, o un amigo, si no como algo más,y se percató de lo que faltaba en ese matrimonio, Ginny no era un hombre. Decidió no contarle nada y seguir con su relación, pero ahora parecía más de amistad que de una pareja de casados. Había pillado a la pelirroja una vez con Dean, pero no le reclamó nada, tenía todo el derecho, total, él tampoco era fiel.

Bajó a desayunar y miró a su hija que estaba sentada en el sofá. Ella era el mejor regalo que Ginny le había hecho nunca. Era una chica alegre, risueña y muy lista, a la par que poderosa. A su corta edad ya era capaz de controlar su magia y evitar desastres con ella, aunque a veces todavía seguía rompiendo algún que otro cristal cuando se enfadaba. Era también uno de los motivos para no dejar a Ginny, no quería que su hija sufriera por la separación de sus padres.

Mientras estaba meditando y pensando en todo esto, una lechuza entró repentinamente por la ventana y se posó en la mesa, volcando la jarra con zumo que había encima. Harry se dirigió rápidamente a ponerla derecha y cogió la carta para que no se mojara, mientras Lily se acercaba rápidamente a acariciar a la lechuza. La carta tenía el emblema de Hogwarts y, al abrirla, vio que la firmaba Mcgonagall, la directora de Hogwarts, por lo que al instante comenzó a leerla.

_Estimado Sr. Potter._

_Sé que está trabajando en la oficina de aurores desde hace varios_

_años, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor:¿Podría incorporarse en _

_Hogwarts este año para cubrir la plaza de DCAO?_

_El profesor del año pasado ha tenido que marcharse, y a día de _

_hoy aún no he encontrado a nadie para cubrirlo, y falta solo una_

_semana para el comienzo de las clases. Me haría un gran favor._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directora de Hogwarts_

Harry leyó la carta varias veces. Regresar a Hogwarts, esa idea lo atraía bastante. Regresar al que fue su hogar durante siete años, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos y a su actual esposa, sí, eso sería genial. En ese momento bajó Ginny por las escaleras y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como era costumbre desde hacía seis años. La pelirroja reparó en la lechuza que estaba acariciando su hija y en la carta que se encontraba en la mano del moreno, por lo que preguntó:

-¿Correo tan temprano?¿De quién?

-Es de Minerva. Me pregunta que si puedo cubrir el puesto de DCAO. Le voy a decir que sí.

-Está bien, pero,¿estás completamente seguro de abandonar tu puesto en el Ministerio? ¿Y si después no te readmiten?

-No es por fardar, pero soy Harry Potter, derroté a Lord Voldemort. Si no me readmiten a mí, no sé con quien van a hacerlo. Además, estoy ya un poco harto de ese puesto, y me encantaría dar clases y enseñar, cambiar un poco de aires y regresar al castillo.

-Sin problema entonces. Esta tarde voy con Hermione a comprar una tarta para el cumpleaños de Hugo, si quieres ve a Hogwarts y te llevas a Lily.

-De acuerdo, gracias por apoyarme. -Ginny sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Lily, cariño.-La pequeña dejó de acariciar a la lechuza para prestarle atención a su padre.-Hoy no iremos al parque.

-¿Qué?¿Pero por qué?-sus ojos verdes se humedecieron y antes de que pudiera romper a llorar, el moreno se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No podemos ir al parque porque vamos a ir a otro lugar, uno muchísimo mejor que el parque.-Su hija comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, con interés.-Vamos a ir a Hogwarts.

-¡¿A Hogwarts?! ¡Genial, quiero ir a Hogwarts!

Empezó a saltar por todo el salón, emocionada. Harry sonrió y comenzó a escribir una respuesta para Mcgonagall. Aún no podía creer que volvería a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Lily y Harry se aparecieron a las afueras del castillo. La pequeña pelirroja tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Atravesaron el camino hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio, mientras Harry le explicaba a su hija curiosidades sobre el castillo, y le contaba experiencias suyas durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Mcgonagall ya se encontraba allí esperándolos. La directora saludó efusivamente a ambos:

-¡Harry, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Afortunadamente, parece que ahora nos encontraremos más a menudo.-Dio un fuerte abrazo al moreno.-Y tú debes de ser la pequeña Lily,¡encantada de conocerte! ¿Cuántos años te quedan para ingresar en el primer curso?

-Cuatro años. Este lugar es maravilloso, no me esperaba que el castillo fuera tan grande.

-Pues aún no lo has visto por dentro.

Harry dejó de prestar atención a la conversación, ya que, de pronto, vio pasar a por el vestíbulo a alguien conocido, alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible durante su estancia en Hogwarts, aunque también alguien al que le debía la vida, Severus Snape.

Durante años le había creído un traidor , hasta que ese día en la casa de los gritos, le tendió sus recuerdos, y comprobó que realmente siempre había intentado protegerlo. Le había dado por muerto, hasta que varios años después, se enteró de que seguía trabajando en Hogwarts.

Quiso ir a agradecerle la ayuda que le había brindado,pero no se atrevía, sabía que iba a tener que salir corriendo de allí debido al enfado de su ex-profesor. Y ahora iba a trabajar con él.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando, de repente, notó como alguien lo abrazaba, tan fuerte que temió que se le rompieran las costillas. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de esto: Hagrid. Sonrió y miró a su gigantesco amigo,quien estaba muy emocionado por el reencuentro.

-¡Harry!¡Sabía que volverías tarde o temprano! ¿Y la pequeña quién es?¡Ah claro, Lily Potter!-se dirigió hacia ella dispuesto a darle un abrazo y el moreno temió por su hija.

-Y tú debes de ser Hagrid. Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.-El hombre observó a Harry con orgullo, y le habló a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a visitar el castillo mientras tu padre habla con la directora? Y de paso me cuentas lo que tu padre habla de mí.

-¡Genial!

Lily aferró la mano de Hagrid y ambos se alejaron por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts, con la pelirroja dando saltos de emoción.

-Se parece mucho a tu madre, el mismo color de pelo y los mismos ojos.

-Sí y además es muy inteligente y obstinada. Es el mejor regalo que Ginny ha podido hacerme.

-Las cosas con ella no marchan como esperabas,¿verdad?-Harry negó con la cabeza.-Bueno no voy a ahondar en temas que no me corresponden. Pero sí hay algo que me intriga, incluso me duele un poco, ¿por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en venir? No nos diste tu dirección y ni siquiera conocíamos a tu hija.

-La verdad, ni yo estoy seguro. Simplemente quise alejarme de este castillo, donde pasé los mejores años de mi vida, pero también donde más muertes contemplé, todas por mi culpa.-Minerva abrió la boca para cortarlo.-No, no me digas que nada de esto fue culpa mía, porque sé que mientes. También sé que no estuvo bien, pero entiéndeme, es muy duro para mí.

-Bueno,-Mcgonagall sustituyó su expresión por una sonrisa.-ahora no voy a permitir que te marches. Ya cuento con que estarás entre el personal docente para el próximo curso, así que el uno de septiembre te quiero aquí.

-Por supuesto Minerva. Y ahora creo que debo buscar a cierta pelirroja que ya tendrá harto a nuestro querido amigo con su forma de hablar.

Harry se despidió de la directora y se introdujo en el castillo, sin saber por que pasillo o corredor comenzar a buscar. Durante su recorrido, recordaba momentos agradables que había vívido con sus amigos en el lugar, pero también momentos de la batalla que destrozó a Hogwarts por completo y que se llevó tantas vidas, tanto de amigos como de personas desconocidas que habían luchado por él.

Había transcurrido media hora dando vueltas cuando, de repente, chocó contra algo duro.

-Señor Potter, ¿Tanto le cuesta mirar por donde camina?

Imposible. Se había topado con la última persona con la que querría encontrarse por el castillo. Observó a su ex-profesor. Seguía vistiendo completamente de negro y continuaba provocando ese sentimiento de terror y miedo. Se fijó en sus ojos, completamente negros al igual que su vestimenta, y se preguntó si siempre los había tenido así, tan maravillosos. Intentó alejar ese pensamiento, era Severus Snape, su ex-profesor, el hombre que más odio le había demostrado, no podía comenzar a fijarse en él. Aunque, bien pensado, le debía la vida, si lo había salvado no le odiaría tanto...

-Veo que sigue siendo tan imbécil como siempre, o incluso más que antes. Ya ni siquiera habla.

-Quizá es que no esperaba o, mejor dicho, no quería encontrármelo por aquí.-Estaba dispuesto a intentar conversar con él, pero era imposible, siempre lo ponía de mal humor.

-Pues ya somos dos. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrármelo por aquí, es más, no quería que regresara.

-Pues lo siento mucho por usted, pero me temo que me va a tener que soportar un curso entero, y si me gusta mi estancia como profesor, más de uno.

El moreno se dispuso a contestar, pero en ese momento Lily llegó junto con Hagrid y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.

-¡Papá!¡Este lugar es genial, estoy deseando ingresar en mi primer curso!

-Vaya, así que también tiene descendencia.-Snape miró a la pelirroja.-¿Y de quién, si se puede saber?

-De Ginny Weasley.-Respondió bruscamente.

-Pues conociendo a esa familia, espero que no tenga por casa ocho o nueve más.

-No, solo la tengo a ella, y espero que cuando ingrese en Hogwarts no la trate como a mí. Ella no le ha hecho nada.

Se giró para despedirse de Hagrid sin hablar más con Snape, y se marchó a casa con su hija. Y lo peor de todo es que aún seguía pensando en los ojos de su desagradable profesor de pociones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La semana transcurrió volando y, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, era ya la fecha del comienzo del curso.

Habló con McGonagall y tomó la decisión de llegar al castillo por la mañana, para aclarar el horario y todas sus funciones como profesor. En ese instante se encontraba despidiéndose de su familia.

-¿Ya te vas papá?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes,esta noche regresaré.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?-La pequeña hizo pucheros y Ginny se rió.

-Parece que ha aprendido esa técnica de Hugo.

-No cariño, ya ingresarás en Hogwarts a su debido tiempo.

Tras varios intentos por parte de Lily para convencer a su padre y de negaciones de por parte del moreno, Harry se marchó por la chimenea, apareciendo al instante en el despacho de la directora. Aún no controlaba su forma de aparición, por lo que se desplomó en el suelo y acabo cubierto completamente de ceniza. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose instantáneamente, y entonces reparó en que había un componente más en la habitación, a parte de la anciana. Severus Snape.

-Simplemente magnífico.-Comentó Snape de forma irónica.

-Por lo menos yo no soy un amargado y un imbécil integral como usted.

-Se atreve a hablarme de imbéciles un...

-Basta de peleas chicos, hemos venido a hablar de las clases, no a discutir.

Los dos morenos cerraron la boca, pero continuaron mirándose con odio durante toda la reunión. Tardaron media hora en ponerse de acuerdo con los horarios, sobre todo Severus y Harry.

-Bueno Harry.-comenzó la directora.-¿Necesitas una habitación aquí o te marchas a casa?

-No será necesario, volveré a casa todas las noches, no podría soportar todo un curso sin ver a Lily.

-¡Qué conmovedor!

-¡Tú cállate!

Comenzaron una nueva pelea verbal hasta que McGonagall los detuvo.

-Calmaos chicos. Relajaos hasta que comience la ceremonia.

Ambos morenos salieron del despacho y bajaron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Harry procedió a despedirse del profesor.

-Hasta esta noche Snape.

El moreno respondió con un rugido.

-Podría responder, aunque sea solo por educación Ahora somos iguales, somos compañeros, ya no soy más su alumno.

-Que seamos compañeros no es sinónimo de que nos llevemos bien, ni siquiera que tengamos que hablar, es más, preferiría no hacerlo.

-No tengo ganas de seguir peleando. Háblame o no, no me importa. Ahora, yo seguiré saludando, porque tengo un mínimo de educación y pienso que tampoco le he hecho nada malo.-Snape se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando por el pasillo.-Por cierto,-el profesor se detuvo.-gracias por salvarme la vida.-Snape lo miró con confusión.-En la guerra. Siento haber pensado que no pertenecía usted a nuestro bando.

Dicho eso, se marchó, dejando a Snape aún con cara de confusión.

Harry se dedicó a deambular por los corredores, recordando viejos tiempos, y pasó a tomar el té a la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí estuvo hasta la hora del banquete de bienvenida, momento en el que se dirigió al Gran Comedor y se dispuso a colocarse en la mesa. Por causas del destino, todos los profesores se encontraban ya sentados y solo quedaba un sitio, al lado de quien menos deseaba sentarse, Severus Snape.

-Otra vez tengo que soportarle.¿Por qué se empeña en amargarme la vida, Potter?-Escupió su apellido.

-Es imposible intentar amargarle la vida, ya bastante amargado esta usted solo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se dirigieron en toda la cena.

Cuando seleccionaron a todos los alumnos, McGonagall lo presentó como el nuevo profesor de DCAO, y todos los alumnos lo miraron con curiosidad, ya que aún seguía siendo famoso. Pero no le importó, ya que el banquete le recordaba a su época de estudiante, cuando por fin se libraba de sus tíos hasta el curso siguiente.

Cuando terminó la cena, los alumnos marcharon a sus habitaciones, y Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor acompañado de la directora.

-Entonces, ¿te marchas, no?

-Sí, mañana a primera hora estaré de regreso. Estoy encantado de haber regresado, que pase una buena noche.-El moreno se giró, dispuesto a salir por la puerta del castillo,con tan mala suerte que chocó con cierto profesor de pociones y terminó en el suelo.

-¡Ah!¡Duele!

-Potter,¿habrá un día en el que no me moleste y no le vea la cara en todo el maldito curso? Acaba de comenzar y ya estoy harto de usted.

-Yo no soy el único que tiene la culpa. Si tropiezo con usted es porque usted tampoco estaba prestando atención a su camino. Pero ahora,¿puede ayudarme a levantarme, o piensa dejarme aquí tirado?

-Genial, encima voy a tener que actuar de enfermera.

Snape lo agarró por el brazo y lo levantó del suelo, momento en que Harry se percató de la fuerza que tenía su ex-profesor. Se dio cuenta de que casi no podía caminar con una pierna, algo de lo que también Snape se dio cuenta.

-Acompáñeme, le daré una poción para aliviar el dolor.-Harry lo miró con extrañeza.-¿Qué?McGonagall no perdonará que dejé al salvador del mundo mágico tirado toda la noche.

El moreno se apoyó en su profesor para poder caminar y juntos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, ese lugar en el que Harry había pasado varios años de su vida de castigos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Snape, Harry se detuvo, pero el mayor le instó a que siguiera caminando hacia otra puerta. Harry se dio cuenta de que puerta era, la de las habitaciones de su ex-profesor. De repente, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sin comprender el motivo. Quizá porque sería la primera vez que pisaría esa sala.

Severus abrió la puerta y Harry oteó la habitación. Era simple, solo había una cama con cortinas y sábanas verdes(color de Slytherin), un armario, un sofá negro con una mesa y una chimenea, y otra puerta que Harry imaginó, sería el baño. La chimenea rompía los estereotipos de Harry, siempre se había imaginado a su profesor de pociones durmiendo en una sala en penumbras y completamente fría.

-Puede sentarse si quiere.

El moreno lo hizo, y observó como su ex-profesor se desplazaba por la sala buscando las pociones.

Se había quitado la capa y la túnica, llevando solo la camisa. Harry se fijó en los músculos que se le marcaban a través de la tela y su cerebro comenzó a tener pensamientos subidos de tono, que tuvo que controlar para evitar un accidente. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso, desde los once años había odiado a su profesor y ahora estaba deseando que el mayor lo tocara.

-¿Puede dejar de escrutarme con tanta intensidad? Me molesta.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Menuda novedad.-Le tendió un frasco que Harry tomó y bebió en seguida.-Tardará cinco minutos en hacer efecto.

-Muchas gracias. Voy a tener que marcharme ya a casa. Lily debe estar impaciente.

-Claro y su querida esposa, ¿no?Esa Weasley.-Harry dudó un segundo.-¿Qué pasa?¿La familia feliz tiene problemas?

Harry reflexionó un instante.-Ginny y yo no somos una familia, ambos estamos juntos solo por Lily. Pensamos que la pequeña no tiene que vivir la separación de sus padres, pero nuestro amor terminó hace demasiado tiempo.

No se percató de los movimientos del mayor, hasta que éste había posado sus labios en su boca. Harry la abrió sorprendido, oportunidad que aprovechó Snape para introducir su lengua en ella. Cuando el menor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba comenzando a disfrutar el beso, el profesor lo apartó de un empujón.

-Márchese. -Harry lo miró sorprendido.-¡Lárgate, y no vuelvas a pisar esta habitación!

El menor salió de la sala aún sorprendido. Cuando llegó a su casa, Ginny lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta.

-Hola, cariño. Lily ya está dormida, no ha podido esperar más tiempo...

La pelirroja continuó hablando, pero Harry ya no la oía, solo caminaba hacia su cama pensando en la situación que acababa de vivir, y sin comprender la reacción de Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta a la reacción de su ex-profesor, aunque no era capaz de hallarla. El pocionista siempre lo había odiado, y jamás había dado muestra alguna de aprecio hacia su persona, por lo que ese beso quedaba completamente fuera de sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Harry había quedado sorprendido por el beso, aunque en el fondo le gustó y se decepcionó cuando fue arrancado a la fuerza de esos labios, así que no iba a dejarlo pasar ni a olvidarse de él. Trataría por todos los medios de averiguar que había llevado a Snape a hacer aquello, aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con él.

Giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj y decidió levantarse para comenzar a prepararse, no quería llegar tarde su primer día de clase. Ginny aún estaba dormida a su lado, por lo que salió de la cama despacio para no despertarla. Se quedó un momento observándola, y pensó en todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. Pensó en el momento que volvieron a comenzar su relación, tras terminar la guerra, cuando le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó, tan feliz como él. Recordó el día de su boda y el día en que la pelirroja le dijo que estaba esperando a Lily, el más feliz de toda su vida. Pero también recordó el día en que llegó a su casa y la encontró en la cama con Dean, su ex-compañero de Gryffindor. Al principio le molestó un poco, pero después pensó que estaba siendo algo egoísta, porque él llevaba varios días quedando con un compañero de la oficina. Estaba engañando a Ginny de la misma forma que ella a él. Ambos lo hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo, seguirían viviendo juntos y aparentando tener una relación de pareja perfecta por su hija, pero cada uno podría tener los amantes que quisiera. Harry así lo había hecho, había estado saliendo con algunos compañeros de trabajo, pero ahora ya no le interesaban, ya solo le interesaba el profesor moreno que lo había besado tan apasionadamente y después lo echó a patadas de su habitación. Sí, le gustaba Severus Snape, y no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

Llegó a Hogwarts con el tiempo justo para entrar en clase. Por el camino se cruzó a su ex-profesor, al que saludó con respeto, pero el pocionista pasó de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlo. "Conseguiré que seas mío, Snape. Aunque sea lo último que haga.", pensó antes de entrar en el aula.

Observó la sala, que seguía igual que en su época de estudiante. Luego dirigió la vista hacia los estudiantes. Eran alumnos de primer curso, niños de unos once años. La mayoría estaban emocionados mirándolo, probablemente hubieran leído y escuchado en multitud de ocasiones la historia de la batalla de Hogwarts y como él terminó con Voldemort, aunque era algo que el moreno prefería recordar lo menos posible.

-Buenos días, soy Harry Potter, vuestro profesor de Defensa. Comenzaré con la clase, pero antes, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-¿Usted es Harry Potter, el Salvador de Mundo Mágico? ¿Podría contarnos cómo terminó con Quien-Tú-Sabes?-Dijo un alumno emocionado.

-¡Sí, por favor!-Rogó un chico rubio.

Harry suspiró, la clase sería larga.

Transcurrió toda la mañana de clase en clase, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de almorzar. Harry se situó al lado del profesor de pociones, quién inmediatamente puso una cara de fastidio, aunque no dijo nada.

-Hoy le he saludado y no me ha respondido.-el pocionista no mostró señal de haberlo escuchado.-No digo que nos tengamos que hacer amigos ni nada de eso, pero podríamos aunque sea intentar tolerarnos un poco. Yo personalmente, no tengo nada contra usted.

-Potter, por qué no se busca otro al que molestar y me deja a mí en paz un rato.

-Vaya, pues-bajó la voz para que solo el moreno lo escuchara-ayer cuando me besó no parecía importarle tanto mi presencia.

El profesor miró a todas partes, comprobando que nadie más lo hubiera oído y susurró muy enfadado,-No quiero hablar de eso, Potter. No quiero hablar de nada con usted, solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vista.

-Qué pena.-Harry sonrió a su ex-profesor.-¿Sabe? Ese beso me gustó, y me hubiera encantado repetirlo, pero como usted no quiere hablar de eso pues...-Y se marchó, dejando al profesor con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Tras terminar las clases de la tarde, decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de marcharse a su casa para cenar. Por el camino se cruzó con Severus, y decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él otro rato.

-Buenas tardes, Snape.-Pero éste no le respondió y siguió su camino sin mirarlo. Harry decidió intentar otra vez.-Voy a dar una vuelta por los jardines, ¿se apunta?

-¿Cuál cree que va a ser mi respuesta Potter?-respondió mordazmente el profesor.

-¿Que sí?-el otro le dirigió una mirada fulminante.-Vamos Snape, solo quiero pasear un rato con alguien.

-¿Y ese alguien tengo que ser yo?

-Bueno, es la única persona que está aquí ahora mismo.

-Si con eso consigo que se calle y me deje en paz, está bien.

Harry sonrió por su triunfo y comenzó a andar con el profesor a su lado. Pensó durante un instante un tema de conversación diferente al del beso, no quería enfadar a su ex-profesor y que dejara de acompañarlo en su caminata. Por fin dio con otro asunto que también le interesaba.

-¿Cómo logró sobrevivir? Nagini le mordió y su veneno era muy potente.

El profesor pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que no sé muy bien como lo hice. Mi cuerpo resistió un poco más al veneno y conseguí salir a rastras de la Casa de los Gritos y alguien que pasaba por allí me encontró y me dejó en la enfermería. Me trasladaron deprisa a San Mungo y allí me suministraron rápidamente los antídotos. Estuve varias semanas ingresado, hasta que logré recuperarme del todo.

-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que usted aún no había muerto me hubiera encargado de llevarlo yo mismo a la enfermería.-Dijo Harry muy afectado, y sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber intentado salvar la vida de su profesor por todos los medios.

-No se preocupe, usted tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, no podía perder en tiempo en tonterías como salvar mi vida.

Harry le dio un abrazo, tomando por sorpresa al profesor, quien, cuando pudo reaccionar, lo rodeó también con sus brazos.

-Su vida no es ninguna tontería, es tan valiosa como todas las demás, incluso más que la de algunas personas. Usted arriesgó su vida para salvarme, y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello.

Ambos estuvieron un rato más abrazados, demasiado cómodos para querer separarse el uno del otro, pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche, estaba llegando la hora de marcharse.

-Me ha encantado poder entablar una conversación con usted, pero ahora debo marcharme a casa. Mi hija debe estar deseando verme. Espero que podamos repetir esto otra vez. Buenas noches, Snape.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

Cuando llegó a su casa Lily se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarlo y Harry la correspondió de igual forma. Charló animadamente con su hija y Ginny durante toda la cena, hasta que llegó la hora de acostarse. Una vez en la cama la pelirroja le preguntó por su estado de ánimo.

-Te noto muy feliz hoy, ¿es por algo en especial?

-No, solo que estoy feliz de haber regresado a Hogwarts.

Y se durmió sonriendo, aún pensando en el rato pasado con su profesor, deseando poder repetirlo pronto.


End file.
